


A nervous first kiss

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: Bucky has had feelings for you for months since joining the Avengers, and a small moment of alone time between you leads to those feelings being brought out.A cute little fluffy oneshot.





	A nervous first kiss

Buckys looked up as he watched you enter the room, his eyes turning from the t.v, and now fixed on you. You were clearly engrossed in your book, ans he couldn't help but find the way your nose scrunched up as you frowned.

"Hey Y/N." Bucky said quietly as you sat beside him. You mumbled a quick hello, engrossed in your book and eager to continue reading. Bucky frowned at your answer. Usually you gave him a bright smile. A smile that made his heart skip a beat. The way your eyes lit up as you read made him smile. 

He loved watching you, especially when you were like this. Utterly engrossed in a book and clearly loving every sentence. Your hair drifted in front of your face, and he couldn't help but reach over and gently push it back behind your ear, causing you to jump slightly in surprise.

"Oh! Bucky… I… thank you." You said softly, your face flushing as you met his gaze, his metal hand trailing lightly over your cheek for a moment before he pulled back, a small smile appearing on his face.  
\--

He always made you blush. All it took was a small smile, or a few words, and it drove you crazy. And his eyes. You felt your heart fluttering the moment you met them, and the light flush across your cheeks deepened.

You marked the page, closing your book and setting it aside as you turned slightly to face Bucky, your eyes still locked with his.

"I… How are you?" You asked, hoping your voice didn't betray your nervousness as you tried to ignore your fluttering heart. The last thing you wanted was for Bucky to think that he made you nervous.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise at your question. And was that disappointment that flashed through his eyes?

"Oh. I'm fine. I've been catching up on a few things. You know, t.v, movies. That sort of thing. I was curious about how the internet worked, but Tony showed me a few things that make me slightly nervous to venture there again. He explained, shuddering as he remembered certain videos that he had seen. Now those were things he wished he could forget.

You let out a quiet laugh and smiled. Of course Tony would show him those sort of things. You felt sorry for Bucky. There was so much he needed to learn, and it didn't help when Tony made jokes like that.

"Well. I'll have to talk to Tony about that later. He shouldn't be so mean to you. Now, if you like, I could show you how to use the internet. I promise I won't show you anything inappropriate." You suggested, the idea of spending more time alone with Bucky causing your heart to flutter excitedly again.

"That would be nice. Thank you. I trust you to show me what I need to know, rather than what Tony wants to use as a joke." He murmured, his voice low as he watched you. His eyes were fixed to yours, and he found himself unable to look away as a desire to lean closer began rising inside of him.

Your breath caught in your throat at the look he gave you. Almost predatorial. His gaze was intense, and you felt yourself melting under his gaze. You quickly turned your head, breaking your eyes away from his as you blushed deeply.

A quiet squeak escaped as you felt his metal hand touch your chin, and turn your head back to meet his gaze again.  
"Y/N… there is something I have wanted to do for a while now. So… please. Would you indulge me?" He whispered as he leaned in, his lips barely inches from yours, and your breaths mingling together.

Your heart was hammering in your chest, and you could barely contain your excitement. Did he want to kiss you? He was so close that you could see the way his eyes sparkled. You licked your lips in anticipation, then nodded quickly, unable to move much as Buckys hand was still holding your chin.

You both leaned in slowly, your lips meeting in a slow, hesitant kiss. You raised a hand and gently cupped his cheek, a small sigh escaping you as Bucky deepened the kiss, his flesh hand travelling to rest on your hip as his metal one travelled to the back of your neck and tangled in your hair.

"B..Bucky…" you moaned against his lips, your hands trailing back and tangling in his hair as he pressed your body closer to his. You could barely contain your happiness as you felt his body pressed against yours in a way that you had only felt in your dreams.

But all too soon, you both broke apart for air, and you couldn't help the way your eyes met his with a loving gaze.

"So… I take it from your reaction that me kissing yoh was alright?" Bucky murmured, earning a small laugh as you leaned in and rested your forehead against his, trying to calm your breathing as you gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah. It was good. But now I expect more kisses. Kisses in return for tutoring about the modern world?" You said, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment as Bucky brought his metal hand to your cheek and caressed lightly.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that. But maybe dinner tonight would be a good idea too? Afterwards we could get in a bit more practice at kissing each other." He whispered, smirking as the blush crept back up your face. He loved how such small things made you blush, and he could barely help but lean in and kiss you again.

"So what do you say princess? You wanna be my date tonight? I promise, I'll be a gentleman all night. Until we get back to the tower, of course. Then? Well, I can't promise that I'll be a gentleman. Especially if you make all those little noises that you make when I kiss you." He warned, his eyes glinting with mischief as yours widened in shock at his words.

It took you a moment to reply, and a giggle escaped as you leaned in and returned the kiss.  
"Then… I suppose I'll accept the offer. So long as you aren't a gentleman later." You whispered, laughing at the way Buckys eyes lit up excitedly.

"That's my girl." He murmured, pulling you back into another kiss and eliciting another squeak of surprise from you.


End file.
